deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killermoves/Batman (Arkham) vs Sherlock Holmes (Frogwares): Battle of the World's Greatest Detectives
In the realm of fiction, to take up the mantle of "World's Greatest Detective", a character has to be the most cunning, intelligent and calculating of them all. Either it be taking down the a criminal professor, a mad clown, or a Japanese kid with a god complex, a great detective's worth is only as good as the people he has beaten. But what happens when two of the world's greatest detective collide in a battle that will measure their brains and brawns? Batman (Arkham series), the dark knight who used his childhood trauma to keep his beloved city of Gotham safe. VERSUS Sherlock Holmes (Frogwares series), the great detective who made Victorian London his own game of chess. Who is deadliest?... Batman (Arkham series) As a young kid, Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents gunned down by a common thug one night as they were going home. This traumatic experience would motivate him to hone his body and mind and use his limitless family resources to fight crime as the Batman. Batman is a vigilante who uses his detective skills as well as his martial arts and gadgets to fight crime. His bat costume and motif were designed to strike fear into the hearts of criminals. The first game, Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009), focuses on Batman trying to prevent Joker from destroying Gotham City after he takes control of Arkham Asylum and is forced to contend with numerous other villains he has incarcerated. The second game, Arkham City (2011), is set a year later, after Hugo Strange expands Arkham into a massive super-prison enclosing a dilapidated segment of Gotham City; Batman is incarcerated and must uncover the secret behind Strange's sinister scheme, "Protocol 10", while dying from an illness inflicted by Joker. Weapons * Batarangs - A shuriken/boomerang type of throwing projectile and easily Batman's most famous weapon. It works by stunning an enemy when it is thrown (although it is non-lethal). Batman also uses a remote-controlled batarang that can take out enemy behind cover. Batman can draw and throw these batarangs so fast, that they can even disarm gunmen. * Grapnel Gun and Batclaw - It is basically Batman's grappling hook which uses strong ropes shot through a pistol that he uses to traverse through his environment. The bat claw is another weapon that Batman can use to launch ropes at his enemy and drag them to where he can beat them. * Smoke Pellets - Smoke bombs that Batman can use to escape enemies if he is in a tough position. * Explosive Gel - A highly volatile gel-like substance contained inside a spray that when coated to an object such as a wall or a floor, can cause an explosion that is enough to destroy walls or incapacitate foes. * Batsuit - Batman's own costume is one state of the art armor. It has kevlar that can resist most forms of firearms, explosions and melee attacks (although it can still be penetrated by continuous fire, melee attacks and very large explosions). It has gauntlets that Batman can use to bash people's skulls and defend from attacks. It also has a cape that can turn into a glider that Batman can use to glide through places. * Detective Vision - A specialized tool that combined both Batman's intellect and his gadgetry. Using detective vision, Batman can scan through his environment and pinpoint enemies, hear their voices and what weapons they are carrying. Bat batarang-8.jpg|Batarang Batclaw.jpg|Batclaw being used at enemies. ExplosiveGel.jpg|Batman painting a wall with explosive gel. Smoke Pellets.jpg|Batman using grapnel gun and smoke pellets to escape. Ark_mans908650.jpg|Batman using Detective Vision to track enemies. Sherlock Holmes (Frogwares series) Sherlock Holmes is a fictional detective created by author and physician Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A London-based "consulting detective" whose abilities border on the fantastic, Holmes is famous for his astute logical reasoning, his ability to adopt almost any disguise, martial arts expertise, and his use of forensic science skills to solve difficult cases. In the long-running video game series from Frogwares however, Sherlock Holmes also tackles mysteries and adventures against other famous individuals from the same time period; Victorian England. He took on enemies ranging from Aresene Lupin; the world’s greatest thief, the infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper, and even the sinister Cult of Cthulthu. He once solved a case involving a mummy, and several others that took place in the Buckingham Palace concerning the royal family like Queen Victoria herself. He’s met characters like a young Hercule Poirot and Inspector Frederick Aberline. All of these Holmes did with cunning, charm and a bit of rough-housing as well. Weapons * Webley Revolver and Winchester Rifle- The webley is a six-shot high-powered double-action revolver of British origin. Holmes himself has shown to be quite good with this weapon, able to aim perfectly even though he is blindfolded. The Winchester rifle is a 15-round lever action rifle that Holmes and Watson has used. It is extremely useful for taking out enemies from a far, but its powerful round can also blast anyone at close range. * Blow Gun and Syringe - Holmes is a master chemist who can use whatever chemicals there is to create substances that can put a person to sleep inside blow darts and syringes. Holmes is a marksman himself with a blow gun, able to hit an opponent's small weak spot at a long range. When it comes to stealth and close-quarters, he use the syringe to put his enemies to the ground. * Knives, Spears and Sabers - Holmes is a master of armed combat himself, showing skill in the use of a sword, knife and spear. * Package Bomb - A box filled with combustible materials that Holmes uses for more nefarious purposes. It can be used as a trap and has enough power to blow up a whole building and kill numerous people. * Cthulthian Magic - During his adventures fighting the Cult of Cthulthu, Holmes has learned a few Lovecraftian sigils and incantations that when shown or heard by an enemy, can render or "curse" him to become paralyzed. Once seen and heard, the victim has no chance of ever getting back up again. * Sherlock Vision - Sherlock's unparalleled observation skills are put to good use not only in getting clues for an investigation, but can also be used in a fight such as searching for weakspots, escape routes, objects that can be used for defense, predicting his opponent's next move, and keeping track of enemies. holmes 0.jpg|Holmes with a pistol. holmes 2.png|Holmes with a sword. holmes 1.png|Holmes using Cthulthian magic. holmes 4.png|Holmes using Sherlock Vision to predict opponent's move. X-Factors Batman vs Holmes 95 - Physicality- 80 These two combatants are very good when it comes to athleticism and martial arts. Batman is a master of dozens of martial arts like ninjutsu, while Holmes is a dedicated boxer, fencer and bartitsu practicioner. Both are extremely fast, strong, can take on multiple opponents and survived fights that could kill an ordinary man. Batman on the other hand, takes the x-factor because not only is he a great fighter, but he has practically honed his body to near superhuman. He can swing through buildings without getting fatigue and fight superhuman monsters like the monstrous Killer Croc, the drug-addicted Bane and a Mutated mohawk-sporting Joker. 90 - Steatlh - 90 Batman and Holmes approach stealth differently but equally effectively. Batman is a ninja who use the dark and cover to sneak through his opponents. He can sneak and glide without making even a tiny sound. Holmes on the other hand, is a master of disguise, taking on any costumes that he can find and change his hair color, behavior and even race without a sweat. He is so convincing in fact, that not even his long-time friend Dr. Watson, archenemy Dr. Moriarty and even the famed psychologist Dr. Gygax can recognize him. He can also crawl and walk without getting noticed. 85 - Intelligence - 100 Don't get me wrong, both characters are super fucking smart and can create complex strategy. Batman was able to play through the mind games of the Joker and the devilish Dr. Hugo Strange. It's just that in the games Batman mostly focuses on punching people rather than beating them with his head. The Joker, Scarecrow and even Mad Hatter of all people has tricked, trapped and captured Batman. Holmes can think on the fly and create scenarios to escape enemies, or easily manipulate people to help him in trouble. Holmes in the series is extremely good at luring and confusing enemies, while Batman in the games is the one who keeps falling into traps. See the difference? Also, Holmes does alot more investigating and strategizing than Batman in the games. Read First! The scenario will be liked this, the Prime Minister of England and the Mayor of Gotham were assassinated during a political convention in Liverpool, England. Batman initially deduced that Holmes has something to do with this, and Holmes himself thinks of the same with Batman. Little did they know that they are actualy being manipulated by a mysterious mastermind to fight each other. Each characters can win through: * One of them incapacitate and apprehend the other. * One of them deduce who the real mastermind is and tells his foe to stop their fighting and work together. The area will be jam packed with people and the battle will take place at night. Batman is allowed to traverse the buildings of Liverpool to track down and beat Holmes, while Holmes is allowed to take on disguises and manipulate the people and the city to his side to set traps. Note also please that I am using Batman during the events of Arkham City and Sherlock Holmes during the events of Crime and Punishment. Category:Blog posts